Beauties and beasts
by Startraveler93
Summary: An accident releases a group of inhabitants from the Amazon in the waters Mako island and Gold Coast. What happens when Cleo, Emma, Bella and Rikki find themselves facing adversaries who are marveled by their beauty, how far will theses visitors go to get them to be with them?
1. Prologue

Beauties and beasts

Prologue

 **Author's note: This story is a crossover from one of my favorite series "H2O just add water" an Australian TV series, and one of my favorite creatures "The creature from the black lagoon" or Gillman has they call him. I was curious at what would happen if the creature and it's kind ever encountered the mermaid beauties of H2O, let's find out shall we. Hope you like it.**

…

The storm raged on the pacific ocean, lighting and rain shooting threw the sky. And flying against the elements a military carrier aircraft appeared from the clouds. Inside there were six soldiers all armed with rifles sitting in their seats, their uniforms bore the mark of Australian special forces, while keeping their eyes on the enormous 12 meter long rectangular glass container filed with water. The water was so murky that almost nothing could be seen has what was inside it, except the occasional shadow of something swimming inside it.

One of the soldiers, apparently bored out of his mind, spoke "Can someone please tell me why are we supposed to bring these things back home from Brazil."

An older looking soldier answered with annoyance. "Because we were ordered to by the brass, it doesn't matter why we're doing it."

"Actually your colleague is showing a great deal of initiative by asking about the importance of this mission" said an older looking fellow emerging from the cockpit, he didn't wear a uniform but yes civilian clothes.

The older looking soldier looked at the older man and said "Dr Oliver Smith, how nice of you to join us. Please enlightened us about the importance of the mission."

The man known has Smith smiled and he started. "This mission his paramount for us human beings to understand better the evolution of the natural world and maybe ourselves in the process. Since for the first time in history man has discovered that we are not the only sentient species in the planet, has evidenced by our guests in that tank."

The younger soldier listen carefully, "Is it truth theses things were discovered in the Amazon?"

Smith smiled "Yes it is, private. A Brazilian science team found them and managed to capture them four months ago, they notified the Brazilian government who notified the United Nations who have taken special interest in the study of these creatures, in order to avoid world panic these creatures are, for now at least, to be studied in secret. An international team of specialists was studying the creatures in special facilities in Brazil, but now the UN has decided we might learn more from them, in Gold Coast's ocean center in Australia, which has more advanced facilities."

The private kept listening with delight "Then is it true that these creatures are the same has the one who supposedly fled the ocean Harbor Oceanarium in Florida, in 1955?"

Smith replied "Yes they are."

"So the stories about the Gillman are true? Most people think they were a ox."

"It was no ox I assure you. A team of scientists discovered the creature leaving in the black lagoon in the Amazon, where it killed most of the people who came to study the remains of one of its kind. It was later captured and taken to Florida where it escaped and went on a rampage before being shot and killed by the police."

The private though on that for a while and then asked. "So it's true than it had an attraction for beautiful woman." Several of his colleagues whistled at that, one of them even whispered naughty boys.

"Yes, the creature showed unusual attraction for the woman present during they're encounter. Nobody knows why despite the obvious difference between our species, it is unknown if this is driven by simple instinctual behavior, or if the creature suffered a crush, either way it was driven to abduct Kay Lawrence and Helen Dobson."

The private asked "Was this behavior only shown in the Gillman of that time or do theses show the same behavior?"

Smith smiled "Why do you think your female colleagues weren't allowed on this mission? Because we didn't want them getting excited. In fact some of my colleagues have a theory about why the Gillman took a linking to Ms. Lawrence and , both had something in common, they were excellent swimmers and they swam in the presence of the Gillman. It is possible that the Gillman, being an aquatic species, associated their act of swimming with behavior from his own kind, and thus although it was aware they weren't from the same species, it saw them has close enough to him to the point they were attractive to him."

The private said amazed "I see, there are some species who display courtship behavior through swimming."

"Precisely, have you been paying attention to science class?"

"No doctor I just watch a lot of National Geographic."

Smith should have seen that coming. "Good enough then."

The older soldier said annoyance dripping from his voice. "Who cares, it's just a stupid animal."

Smith was shocked "Excuse me, these are sentient beings, it is no more an animal than you or I."

The younger private asked "How intelligent are they?"

Smith was glad to have something take his attention away from that buffoon. "Where not sure yet, but so far we have determined they are almost has intelligent has a human being, in fact they may be has smart has us."

"Yeah" said the older soldier. He then raised his voice towards the water tank. "Like some stupid fish can ever be has intelligent has a human."

Suddenly a loud growl came from the tank and a scaled palmed hand appeared on the glass has if it was about to break it.

An irritated Smith quickly said "They can sense your aggression towards them, it wouldn't be wise to provoke them, and they have far superior strength than a normal human being."

The older soldier was about to reply when suddenly the whole plane shook. "Pilots what is going on."

One of the pilots in the front screamed "The left wing has been hit by lighting, it's on fire. We are loosing altitude quickly towards the ocean."

The older soldier was quick to order everyone up. "Everyone take parachutes we are abandoning the plane."

Smith protested "We can't leave them."

To which the soldier replied "Sorry doc, but your little science project will just have to survive the landing, now you come with me and jump."

He opened the rear hatch of the plane and they all jumped one by one. After the last one had jumped the plane increased speed had it fell and reached the water, then sunk towards the bottom.

…

Cleo woke up alarmed like if she had been in some sort of nightmare. She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder "Sssshhh it's alright I'm here with you" whispered the soft voice of Lewis sitting in bed with her. Cleo was quick to calm down, although the sense of dread she felt had yet to disappear.

Thank God Lewis was here for her, unlike what most people would think they weren't doing anything inappropriate. Lewis had come back from America to spend the summer vacations with her here in Gold Coast, unfortunately her father kept a close watch on them, so Lewis had decided to sneak in at night through her window. No reason for alarm they had yet to have an intimate relationship, they were simply spending the night holding each other and comforting each other.

"Was it a nightmare?" asked a worried Lewis.

"No" she replied "I just had this feeling."

"What feeling?" asked Lewis, now more intrigued than before?

"Like if something dangerous has just arrived in the ocean."

Lewis though about it for a while, "Maybe it's the stress of you, Rikki and Bela saving the world from that asteroid. That's bound to give you some sleepless nights."

"No after the asteroid was thrown away from Earth I actually slept better."

"Maybe you are so used to avoiding the disasters that came at you theses past three years that you have come to expect new disasters at every turn."

She smiled "So what you're saying is that I'm out of my mind."

He smiled "I would never call you crazy Cleo."

He leaned towards her face and gently kissed her soft lips.

"Now we better go to sleep so I can get out early tomorrow morning, otherwise your father might catch us and drowned me in the beach." And he laid on the bed.

Cleo looked at him, then at her window straight at the ocean, she really felt like there was something new in those waters now. Or else maybe, like Lewis said, she was so used to trouble that she had come to see it everywhere. She lay in bed next to Lewis and hoped to God that it was only it.

 **Author's note: So here it is, what happens now? How will the Gillmans react when they encounter the mermaids? I'll let you guess.**


	2. Chapter 1

Beauties and Beasts

Chapter 2

 **Author's note: Okay just wanted to clarify some things. First I think the Gillman is a great character, he is one of the few monsters we fell sympathy towards has we feel his loneliness. He could do a better job at controlling his anger, or finding a date in a way that doesn't involve abduction but still a great character.**

 **I think my idea of the Gillman feeling attracted to woman who swim well was pretty valid since like I said earlier, since in the Gillman's it may make them appear has Gillwoman. Not saying he thinks they are Gillwoman, just that he mentally sees them has close to his kind and therefore has suitable mates.**

 **I'm going to try to combine the Gillmans double nature in this story, with there being a combination of their intelligence has sapient beings, and their instincts of their more animalistic side.**

Cleo woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. She got up from bed and had a big yawn, boy did she sleep bad last night.

She looked at the bed to see that Luis had disappeared, then she looked at the window and saw that it was open, he probably had left before she awoke. She then turned and saw a note pressed against her aquarium. Curious she took the ticket, and saw it had Lewis' writing, she read it:

"I woke up looked at you and though how beautiful and peaceful you looked when sleeping. Then I though what scientific breakthroughs you were doing whit that amazing brain of yours, you know that sleep is when the brain is the most active. So to simplify it, I didn't want to wake you. I'm going to see the others at Rikki's café, you should join us when you're ready. Signed, you're loving Lewis."

She smiled. Sometimes Lewis could be very sweet, not always but sometimes. She remembered that it took a lot before Lewis started to see her has more than just a friend. He could be so smart when it came to science, but he also sometimes be oblivious to the matters of the heart. Well but when he put his heart to it he could be really charming.

She looked at the fishes in the aquarium. "Good morning boys and girls, did you spend a good night? Well you must be wanting breakfast." She took the fish food, took a little pastic spoon and put two doses in the water. "See this note" she put the note in front of the aquarium. "It's from Lewis that smart but also dumb guy who happens to be my boyfriend. Do you think I should accept his invitation to have breakfast with him and my friends?"

She waited has she saw the fish feed. "I suppose that is a yes, I knew you would agree, you friends always give me such wise advise."

She smiled, got dressed and got out of the room. Some people, and by some people she actually meant Rikki, though it was silly for her to talk to her fish. But Cleo believed it was necessary for their development, and sometimes she gained the distinct impression that her fishes were actually capable of understanding her. Now that she though about it she wondered if might have something to do with her being a mermaid. After all she was half fishe.

She decided to ignore the matter for now, and instead proceeded to go downstairs. When she was about to reach the door, she heard her father call. "Good morning Cleo, where are you going this early."

She stopped and looked at him. "God morning Dad, I'm going to join my friends at Rikki's café."

"Will Lewis be there?" he asked suspiciously.

She saw no reason to deny it. "Yes, he will."

"Cleo" he started.

"Dad, he his only going to be here until the end of summer vacation, we though we make most of it while he his here."

"Fine ok, go to him and make the most of it. But I want you home at 10pm. And I want you kids to behave."

"Dad, were not children anymore."

"I know, sorry Cleo. But it takes time for a parent to accept when his child his all grown up and dating."

She smiled "You'll get used to it."

And then she went out. Her dad loved her but sometimes he could be a bit overly protective.

She walked near the water and she suddenly froze and looked at the sea. She didn't know why, but she just stood there and stared at the ocean. There it was that feeling again that there was something new swimming in those waters, like one or several new presences.

She got back to her senses, she was probably being paranoid, they didn't have a problem since the meteor fiasco so she was sure she had nothing to worry about. So she kept moving until finally she reached Rikki's café.

She went inside and saw Lewis, Bella and Rikki sitting at the same table. Rikki looked at her and waved at her to sit. She sat next to Lewis.

"Hi there." Lewis said smiling.

"Hi" she smiled back.

"OOhhhh did the two love birds spend the night in each others arms last night?" asked Rikki in a mocking voice.

Cleo and Lewis both blushed than gave a steer full of daggers. "How did you know that?" demanded Cleo.

Rikki gave her a smile so wide Cleo could see the white of her teeth. "Ha, I was just guessing, but you've just confirmed it. So you did spend the night together."

"Mind your own business Rikki" said Lewis.

Rikki simply smiled even more, if that was possible. "Now, now Lewis you wouldn't anyone Mr Sertori that he had an intruder last knight in his house, and in his oldest daughter's room no less.

Lewis paled so much Cleo could have sworn she could see the bones from his body. "You wouldn't."

Rikki gave a little laugh "Relax you too, I'm just messing with you. I wouldn't snitch on you."

Bella intervened "Rikki that wasn't very nice."

"What can't a girl have a little fun by inquiring on her friends relationship."

"Speaking of relationships there is Zane" she pointed at the balcony where they saw Zane serving drinks. He looked at them and waved. They all waved back, even Rikki.

Bella noticed the stressed look on Rikki's eyes. "You know maybe you should give Zane another chance."

Rikki looked at her with fire in her eyes. "And why should I do that? He betrayed me with Sophie, he kissed her."

Cleo decided to intervene. "Actually it was more like she kissed him, I've spoken to him and he claims Sophie kissed against his will."

"And you believe him."

"Considering he has been doing everything since then to try and mend your relationship. Yes I do."

"Plus" said Lewis. "He told me he was sorry and he wants you back. Why do you think he has yet to change the name of the café, last I checked it was still called Rikki's café despite the fact you no longer work."

She crossed her arms and looked at each of them. "Listen the three of you, my problems with Zane started before Sophie kissed him. It's better we are both broken up."

Bella insisted. "But you're both talking to each other, you're friends again. Couldn't you consider give him a second chance at a relationship."

This time Rikki's eyes softened. "Maybe one day, but not today."

And that concluded the exchange. They stayed silent for a few seconds until Rikki smiled and said "Do you want to know why I wanted you all to come here?"

They nodded in affirmation.

"Well I have great news for all of us. Guess who's back." And she pointed her finger at the entrance of the café.

They all turned and Cleo and Lewis got a surprised look in their faces. For right in front of them stood Emma. Rikki smiled and looked at a puzzled Bella. "Bella meet Emma, Emma meet Bella."

Emma smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Bella. Cleo, Rikki, Lewis nice to see you again. I missed you all."

Cleo got up from the table and hugged her. "Emma finally you're back."

"Yep, my finally and I have finally concluded our trip around the world, so here am I."

Rikki spoke. "And how was it all that fancy tripping."

"It was quite exciting actually; Europe was quite pleasant in particular."

Bella approached. "I've heard a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you."

Emma hugged her. "I have heard equally much about you. Pleasure to meet you."

They all sat and exchanged old stories with each other, Emma was particularly surprised with the story of the water tentacle and the meteorite. They continued to do so for about ten minutes until Bella suggested. "You know what let's celebrate this reunion by swimming all of us girls together has mermaids."

Emma smiled. "And I though you'd never aske."

Cleo lightened up. "Good I could use a good swimming."

Rikki looked at them defiantly. "I bet I can reach the Moon Pool before all of you."

Lewis stood up. "In that case you girls have fun." He approached Cleo kissed her in the lips and said: "Show them how it's done."

Then they parted ways. Cleo, Emma, Bella and Rikki walked out of Rikki's café and went straight to the beach. They stood all before the water. Until Rikki spoke, "Okay last one there his a sea turtle."

Bella looked at her defiantly. "Fine, but if you end up third or last you have to go out at least once with Zane."

Rikki looked like she was about to protest but then stopped and smiled. "Fine, because there is no way I'm ever ending up third much less last."

She looked at all of them. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded affirmatively. "Alright ready, set, go." She screamed.

And they all ran into the water. In just a few seconds of touching the water Cleo could feel her legs disappear being replaced by her powerful tail. She looked at the others and saw that they all changed into their mermaid forms and speeded away at great speed through the water. Cleo smiled, it felt good to feel the water pass through her body like if was nothing, to swim at such great speeds effortlessly.

She looked before her, and she saw Bella was right in front of her, struggling to catch up to Emma and Rikki which were fiercely disputing the honor of being in front.

Cleo put much more of an effort and soon she passed right before Bella eyes. Normally she didn't pay much attention to Rikki's competition, but today by God she would make sure Rikki was at least third. She would make Rikki swallow her pride and ask Zane out. But in order to do that she first had to pass Rikki.

She looked around her and saw they were already in the reefs that stood between Gold Coast and Mako island, they were now in the open ocean.

Cleo accelerated and finally managed to catch up to Rikki, which had fallen behind Emma, one powerful push from her tail pushed right in front of Rikki, which looked so amazed her jaw dropped. Cleo took a moment to smile at her before quickly moving forward to catch up Emma. She felt like today she might actually win this.

Than suddenly she saw something that attracted her eye, a large portion of the rift was destroyed. Intrigued Cleo stopped, which led to both Rikki and Bella to stop behind her.

Cleo pointed to the damaged reef, and saw they seemed has intrigued by it has she was. She saw Emma stop in the distance, apparently just realizing they weren't racing anymore, and turning back to meet them. She looked at the reef and seemed puzzled. What could have caused such devastation?

Cleo observed more closely and saw that the damage formed a trail, almost like something had fallen and crushed the reef. She and the others followed the trail, until they had to swim over a large reed wall, and when they did what they saw gave amazed looks in each and everyone of their faces.

Right in front of them there was a submerged military aircraft carrier. Intrigued they approached. They could see that the rear hatch of the plane was wide open. Cleo figured the crew most have jumped from it by it. They swam inside, and could see much to their relief that there was no one inside. Cleo decided to make sure by swimming to the cockpit, she was relieved not to see anybody.

She was suddenly touched in the shoulder by something, she surprised she violently turned only to see it was just Emma. Emma pointed at something in the back of the plane. Cleo followed her only to see that it was an enormous water tank, most of its glass was shattered but it was clearly a water tank. She wondered what it could have contained.

She suddenly saw Rikki signaling all of them to surface, meaning she probably wanted to talk.

They all swam out of the plane, and swam up to the surface, until Cleo filled the fresh air of the ocean fill her lungs.

Rikki was quick to speak out. "We must get out of here immediately."

Bella was astonished. "What why I don't see any danger."

"I didn't see news of any crashed military planes this morning, which means the government has yet to come investigate this plane. And when they do they could find us. We have already checked there is no one on board, so I think we should go."

"Agreed" said Emma.

"Wait you three go, I just need to check one more thing then I'll catch up with you."

"Fine" agreed Emma. "But don't take too long okay."

"Okay."

They all submerged again and Emma, Bella and Rikki accelerated at high speed towards Mako Island, disappearing from sight.

Now alone Cleo swam back into the plane, and started to inspect the water tank more closely. She wandered what it could have contained, then she noticed something strange on one of the glass pieces. She grabbed it, and saw by the way it was broken that the glass tank must have shatterend on impact. But what surprised were small markings on the glass which, strangely enough, had claw marks. Apparently something or things in the tank were trying to get out, on closer inspection she saw the marks appeared to be reptilian. What could they have been carrying? Perhaps a salt water crocodile, there are quite a few in Australia so it was possible.

Well whatever it was, it was long gone by now. She let go of the glass shard and swam back outside, she prepared to follow her friends, when suddenly she had that feeling again. The same feeling she had last night and again this morning, like there was a new presence swimming in the waters of Mako and Gold Coast.

She looked around her, the feeling kept haunting her made her feel like she was being watched.

…

"Blender" looked at the creature swimming alongside the human flying machine. At first, she appeared like a human female. But something was strange about he, she had a fish tail rather than legs. But even that did not diminish the fact that in Blender's eyes she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Her brown hair was floating in the water, like the algae back in his home. Her clear skin gave made him feel tingling all over his body, and her shiny tail just light up the water.

And she swam with such grace she might have been one of his kind. Impulses began to steer in him, impulses that drove him to find a mate and now he believed he had found one.

He looked at his two brothers hiding in the reef with him, all of them studying this fantastic creature with fascination, he had no doubt the same impulses had began to awaken within them.

The bigger of them all, "Hard scales" stealthy approached him and insisted for them to catch her, claiming she was alone and it would be easy. But blender refused he knew that trying to catch her now would be a mistake, they had no way of knowing if it would attract the wrath of others of their kind, and now the humans were looking for them so doing so might attract their attention.

Disregarding his brother's warnings Hard Scales slowly swam in her direction.

…

Okay now Cleo was worried, she really felt like there was something near here. Watching her. She decided it was time to leave, so she slowly started swimming.

…

Hard Scale wanted this creature. He simply needed to have her. And has such he began slowly swimming through the reef, always careful of keeping himself out of the creature sight.

He finally was behind her when she slowly began swimming.

Oh no she wouldn't escape him. He swam after her and slowly extended his arms to grab her, just a final push and he would catch her. He was already savoring his victory when suddenly the creature disappeared in a storm of bubbles has she quickly sped away from him.

He couldn't believe his eyes. How could she swim this fast.

…

Blender couldn't believe what he saw. The creature had just swam faster then any Gillman could. However in a way he was glad this happened, at least now they knew they couldn't catch them by swimming after them. But no matter he knew he would see her again. And when he did, he would have a plan.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

 **Mermaid hunting**

 **Author's note: Finally here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long but in truth I was busy with this semester. So we now let's continue our story. Any suggestions will be appreciated.**

…

Cleo swam has fast has she could to Mako island. She couldn't shake the feeling that she just had last night, and the morning and yet again now when she was near the sunken plane. Why was she feeling such dread, why did she feel such fear? She actually though that she sensed a presence, maybe even several, but she couldn't see anything near here.

She decided to calm herself down. Maybe it was just simple pure stress, it may have made her to see things that weren't there. No matter she would discuss it with the girls.

Has she though this she made a great wave of her tail and accelerated even faster than before, passing above the reef and several fishes. A few seconds later she came across two sharks, a clear sign she was on the outskirts of mako island, knowing it was a shark breeding ground. Then she saw it, the entrance to the moon pool. Smiling she went right in, she was briefly engulfed by darkness but then she saw the light of the moon pool on the other side and three more fish tails dancing around. This gave her an idea, she discreetly swam forward until she was only 2 meters from the tails then she suddenly gave herself a strong and fast push forward, and extended both her hands and grabbed the right and middle tails and strongly pulled them down, she looked up has she did so and smiled when she saw the shocked look on Emma and Rikki when they realized they were being pulled underwater, when they saw that Cleo was pulling them they both smiled at her.

Cleo let go of them and the three of them resurfaced in the poll.

"What happened?" asked a worried Bella. "You were suddenly pulled underwater then…" she then saw Cleo emerging and opened her mouth wide open has she realized what had happened.

"Got you?" said Cleo to Emma and Rikki.

"Not funny Cleo." said Emma. "I saw the movie "Jaws" the day before yesterday with my family. For a moment I though a shark had found its way into the moon pool, you scared me."

Cleo seemed a bit embarrassed by this. She shyly said "Sorry".

"Well I think it was great. Nice one Cleo."

Cleo's smile grew wide at this.

"Thank you. So who won?"

"I did" said a triumphant Emma. "These two are too slow."

"Ooooh good for you Emma, so does that mean Rikki has to go on a date with Zane?"

"Definitely not" said quickly Rikki. "We agreed that if I was third or fourth I had to go out with him. Guess what I came out second."

Emma laughed. "One of these days you'll want to go out with Zane regardless whether you win or lose."

Rikki was shocked by this. "I most certainly will not"

"We all know you're crazy about each other." Intervened Bella. "No point denying it."

"It will happen sooner or later" said a smiling Cleo.

Rikki blushed. "Okay maybe, but like I said before, not today." She quickly proceeded to change the subject. "So did you find anything interesting on the plane?" addressing Cleo.

"Actually yes, thank God I didn't find any bodies, meaning the crew did get out before the plane crashed. And I examined the water tank more closely."

"What did you find out." Asked an intrigued Bella.

"Well I found some of the container's glass shards and I saw they had huge claw marks."

The girls were intrigued by this. "What kind of claw marks?" asked Emma.

"The reptile kind. I think they may have been caring one or several large animals, maybe salt water crocodiles. They are known to live in the northern east Australian coast. Whatever it was it was trying to get out."

"Maybe it was the government's secret pet monster, created in a lab to devour bandits." Said Rikki with a low spooky voice.

"Rikki, don't joke." Said Emma with a stern look on her face.

"Whatever it was, its out now. Wish means we will have to be careful when we swim, salt water crocodiles are known to attack sharks, which means they might be interested at trying mermaids."

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about" said Cleo.

"What is it Cleo." Asked Bella.

"Ever since yesterday night I've been feeling uneasy.

"How uneasy" asked Rikki.

"Well, I fell this sense of fear and dreed that comes to me quickly and suddenly. I feel like something new has appeared in the ocean, something dangerous."

"When did this feeling start?" asked Bella.

"Well yesterday night, I suddenly woke up and I felt it. Then yet again this morning when I was walking to the café, and another when I was alone near the sunk plane. So what do you think?

"I think maybe it's the stress. Maybe because of the problems we had to face like saving the world from an asteroid." Suggested Bella.

"Or the pressure to find a good college, now that school is over, you've been working very hard you know." Said Emma.

"Or maybe boyfriend troubles." Said Rikki jokingly.

"What, I don't have any problems with Lewis."

Rikki smiled. "Are you sure, maybe you feel threatened that Lewis will be working in America now, surrounded all those beautiful girls."

"Stop it Rikki." Said Emma with a strict voice. "Cleo is prettier, smarter, funnier and in any way better than those girls.

"Thank you Emma." Said a grateful Cleo.

But Rikki wasn't finished. "Of course it could be something else, something a bit more deep."

Cleo knew she was going to regret asking. "Something like what?"

"Maybe our dear Cleo here is stressed because she thinks that Lewis is going to ask her hand in marriage."

Cleo could feel the blood pumping right into her face. "What no way. Were to young to marry, don't be silly Rikki."

Rikki smiled so hard Cleo was worried that her head might get sliced in two. "But you want it don't you? I can see your blushing. Either way you're both senior, you can marry whenever you want."

Cleo answered with a hard voice. "I'm not marrying Lewis while I am eighteen. My dad would ground me until my children are old enough to have children, and do a lot worse to Lewis."

"So were talking about children now are we?"

If Cleo had though her face couldn't get any redder before, she now knew how wrong she was. "No… I didn't mean…really I…. Oh shut up."

Both Emma and Emma laughed. "Enough, Rikki you've had your fun, stop confusing Cleo."

"You're no fun Emma."

Bella spoke. "Girls, we should be heading back to Rikki's café, it's almost lunch time."

Emma smiled "Good I've never eaten at the café, I'm curious to see if the food is worth the café's name."

Rikki laughed. "You batcha it is. After all its my name."

They laughed together has they dived beneath poll's waters, then swam straight into the ocean, were they disappeared in a mist of bubbles.

…

Blender and his brothers, Hard scales and Quick gills, swam near the human flying metal bird, how the humans had managed to make metal fly was something they could not understand. Quick gills, the smaller and youngest one, was still mocking his Hard scales, his older brother who had very thick scales, for losing the female creature they had seen, making Hard scales start to swim after him which in turn made Quick gills flee, starting an underwater chase. But blender, the oldest, smartest and stronger one was not participating in the game, the vision of that creature was still fresh in his mind and it made him feel a sweet feeling, he must had her, but first he had to find her.

He swam towards his brothers and explained to them his intention. However he could soon sense that both his brothers desired that creature too, however Quick gills being the smallest recognized he was the less likely mate decided to withdraw, recognizing his elder brothers superiority and right to a mate. Blender felt bad for him but that was how things worked between Gillman, he promised himself, after he had caught his own mate, he would help find a suitable one for him.

However now he had to deal with Hard Scales who refused to withdraw his challenge and defied him for leadership and the right to mate. Blender accepted, and they both quickly swam towards each other until they violently collided. They both proceeded towards grabbing each other, Hard scales went for his brother's heard, while Blender went for the leg. They both pulled hard but Blender managed to do so stronger and managed to pull his brother off his head, and push him towards the reef, were the hard parts of the reef cut his brothers back like if they were glass. With both of them having wounds, letting their blood into the ocean, Hard scales pushed back his brother and delivered a quick blow of his hand claws into his adversary's chest, leaving three bloody marks. But rather than withdraw, Blender moved forward and grabbed Scales by his shoulders and pushed towards the deep water sand were he pressed Scale's head against it. He then pressed his hands against his brother's gills, a clear sign he could rip them off him if he wanted.

Recognizing his defeat, hard scales lowered his head and let out a burst of bubbles from his mouth, a sign of submission between Gillman. Satisfied Blender let him swim back up, Blender congratulating his brother for his victory with no resentment that was the way of the Gillman, they had to establish dominance.

Has the two of them rejoined their brother, without worrying about their wounds, Gillman healed quickly, Blender explained to them how they would catch the creature. Hard scales believed they should simply snatch her when they saw her. But Blender was quickly to reject that idea, explaining that not only they didn't have anywhere were to take for safe keeping and they had no way to know if there were others of her kind who would retaliate against them.

Blender presented his own plan first they would try to find where this creature and others of her kind lived, then only they had found a safe home to hide themselves and her, from the humans and others of her kind, would they consider try take her discreetly in order not to attack the attention of the humans who were surely looking for the three of them.

They all approved the plan until Quick gills asked how were they going to find her. Then Blender started smelling the water, he was their most skilled tracker, he felt the scent of fish and the occasional water mammal but there was no mistaking the scent of the creature. It was a sweet scent like one of the followers from the lagoon were they used to live in, there was also something else, three other similar smells but each unique in their own way. He quickly realized that those scents belonged to other members of the same species, and by the smell he could tell they were all female.

He informed his brothers who were rejoiced at the idea of three other creatures, possibly has lovely has the one they saw.

Blender continued to follow the scent of the four strange humanlike creatures. And Blender remembered them to follow his plan, since blindingly trying to take a mate was what had gotten them imprisoned by the humans, so to avoid the humans they had to be discrete.

When they arrived near an island, it was populated by giant fish with sharp teeth but despite that they fled at the sight of them, likely recognizing them has a potential threat. Blender though he would have no problem hiding from them since he was a specialist at hiding, he could blend anywhere, thus his name Blender. They were just arriving near what appeared to be a cave when Blender stopped and informed his brothers the scent was very strong here. He told them to hide behind the coral, so that they could see them come out.

They only had to wait for two minutwa before four figures, enveloped in bubbles, appeared and quickly swam past the places they were hiding and disappeared in the open ocean.

The three Gillman decided to enter the cave to investigate. They swam into the tunnel and emerged in a small pool of water. Blender could tell through the smell that the creatures spent a lot of time in this place but he also sensed the smell of two human males, this angered him and his brothers a great deal, but unfortunately it wasn't a suitable cave for the three Gillman to leave in. It was too small and it only had two exit routes. So they decided to continue following the trail of the strange creatures.

Then during their trip he remembered one of his sessions with Dr Smith. The old human had been teaching them human words, to see if he and his brothers were able to understand and communicate with them, but the three brothers had been so angry at being held captive that they resisted the human's attempt to male contact with them. But he remembered now clearly Smith taking an ancient book with a picture of a creature with the torso of a human female and the body of a fish, the doctor pointing at it and saying the word "mermaid."

He informed his brothers of this memory who were grateful they no longer had to call them creatures.

They followed the scent until finally they were on shallow waters. So they quietly raised their heads out of the water and they saw a beach with nobody in sight at first look, but with a closer look they saw the four mermaids lying on some big rocks, with their tails out of the water, apparently chatting to each other.

Blender and his brothers had to resist the urge to just swim there and grab them, it would be so easy, they wouldn't have the time to go back in the water. And they couldn't possibly escape though land with those tails. They looked so helpless. But the three Gillman had nowhere were to take them so they would have to wait.

Suddenly the mermaids started to glow, almost has if they had been turned into water, and a few seconds later they're tails had been replaced by legs, and their adornments, which humans called bikinis, were replaced by clothes. They had become human. The Gillmans were shocked by this turn of events but in no way dissuade them from wanting them has mates.

But suddenly a wave splashed the four young woman and 10 seconds later they reverted back to mermaids form. One of the mermaids with golden hands pointed her hand at the water in their bodies, which suddenly started to evaporate. So the mermaids were human when they were dry, and mermaid when wet and they had powers, all of it precious information the Gillmans had collected has they watched the girls leave the beach. They couldn't follow them in human territory, so instead they decided to swim in the waters of this region to catch up their scents, so they could see other places where they were likely to be found.

After several hours they finally found a place near the waters with human letters on top, fortunately Smith had taught them to read so it said "Rikki's" and the air was full of the smell of food and of the four mermaids, suggesting this was a feeding ground, if so then they would likely come soon to feed, since they had learned from the humans that they liked to feed 3 times a day at specific moments of the day, and one of those moments, the one they called dinner would come soon, they just had to wait.

They waited for an hour and half, until finally the four girls arrived. Two of them, the brown aired one and the smallest one with the golden air, separated from the others and ran towards two human males who grabbed them and kissed them.

Blender and his brothers could feel a surge of anger and jealousy at this but no matter, soon they would how much better mates they were for those girls.

The four mermaids and the two humans went inside were they were probably feeding. Blender and his companions had to wait another full hour for them to come out again at which point they separated.

Blender told his brothers to do the same and follow one each, while he followed the tanned one with the brown hair and her young gold aired mate, who was accompanying her. Both walking next to the water. He followed until they reached a house, a few meters from the water, and they kissed goodbye. Finally now he knew were one of them lived.

He reunited 2 hours later with his brothers, both of them having achieved their objective. They know knew were all of them lived.

Blender decided they should know look for a new home, preferably a cave. The most right destination seemed to be the island were they had been, although not the mermaid pool.

So they swam back to the island were they started circling it for a good hiding spot. It did not appear to have any large rivers, like in their home, so they decided it would have to be a cave by the sea.

They searched for several hours and they were starting to despair when they reached a cliff, were the water from a river fell towards the sea. Quick gills approached the water, whose force threw him underwater forcing him to reemerge on the other side. On the other side he could see a large cave.

He called his brothers who came though the waterfall to inspect it. The cave had the waves splashing against it. It was composed of several natural stone pillars and stalagmites. The forward they went the further they saw the cave had several tunnels, a few of them leading big holes filled with shallow water which came from small holes in the rock.

Not only that, but one of the tunnels lead to the island jungle, after several hundred meters. The entrance was near a small riverbed, fed by a small waterfall. The water on the riverbed was too shallow to swim in, but it was perfect for hydrating the skin.

They had found a home.

…

 **Author's note: So hope you like it. Please tell me if you want me to make the Gillmans speak to each other in their tongue and for me to translate. Or if you prefer this style.**

 **So next chapter is called "Taken". Can you guess who is going to get taken.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Taken

Author's note: Okay so here is the next chapter, hope I didn't make you wait too long.

…

Blender woke up, he raised himself from the small pool where he was sleeping, in their newly discovered cave. He looked around and saw his two brothers sleeping soundly not too far from him.

Good, he didn't want them to risk their lives until he knew how dangerous catching a mermaid was going to be. He remembered one of them moving her hands, making the water on their bodies evaporate. He had no intention of being burned, not only that but he wasn't even sure if there were other things theses mermaids could do, so it was better for the strongest and most intelligent of the three brothers, in this case Blender, to try once before risking his brethren.

He stretched his muscles, felt them bend and stretch with strength greater than any human. It was time for the hunt, with this thought he ran through the cave jumped though the waterfall and fell in the ocean. He then quickly sped away though the reefs towards Cold Coast city, to find a mate.

…

Cleo woke up, she stretched her muscles and made a loud yawn, she then got up, looked though the window and saw the sun shining. Boy did she fell happy, they had spent a great night at Rikki's café, not only was she happy to spend some time with Lewis, but she was overjoyed that Emma was back. Since she had left it had always felt to her like their mermaid group had been incomplete, but now that she was back they could catch up. At first Cleo had feared Emma would have been hostile to Bella, it was possible she could have seen Bella has her replacement, maybe even a rival. But thank God, Emma and Bella had gotten along just perfectly.

All for the better, even Rikki didn't seem to mind there were four mermaids instead of three. She had said that four mermaids were too much in the past, although in her defense her opinion was probably biased due to the fact that when she said the fourth had been Charlotte last year. And none of them liked Charlotte, Cleo herself who was known to be forgiving couldn't bring herself to trust Charlotte ever again. Especially since she had tried to both Lewis' hearth and their mermaid powers, how someone could harbor such jealousy and pettiness in her heart was something Cleo couldn't, and didn't want to, understand.

Suddenly her phone rang. She answered "Who is it?"

"It's me, Emma. Had a good night?"

"A wonderful night, I can't begin to say how much we missed you Emma."

She could hear Emma laugh on the other side of the line. "Thanks, I've missed all of you too."

Cleo smiled. "So, what do you think of Bella?"

Emma didn't even hesitate. "Oh she is wonderful. She is smart, calm, and a talented good singer. I'm glad she was around to keep you company while I couldn't."

Cleo smiled. "I was afraid you would think that we had replaced you."

"What?" said a shocked Emma "Me, jealous? Since when have you known me to be jealous?"

Cleo laughed. "Oh I don't know, maybe when Rikki started working at the same café has you and began acquire more tips than you."

Emma sounded like she was about to protest, but after a moment's hesitation she said: "Touché".

Cleo decided she had made her point. "Well enough with this, what's important today is what do you want to do on this day."

"Well Bella and Rikki invited me to visit Will's house."

"Yes I remember you only met Will last night."

"Indeed, I hear he has quite a collection of sea shells. And that he is quite the researcher."

"Indeed he is, almost has smart has Lewis."

That got a bit laugh from Emma. "Cleo, I didn't know you to be the competitive type."

Cleo what shocked by this. "What, no. I'm not saying Lewis is better than Will, I'm just saying that Will has an… ok intelligence compared to Lewis. Oh no, that's even worse."

"Relax Cleo, it's ok to be proud of your boyfriend, like I'm sure he is proud of his girlfriend."

Cleo felt relieved. "Thank you Emma."

"Anyway, like I was saying, I'm going to join up with Bella and Rikki on the way to Will's house. Do you want us to wait for you?"

"No, no need. I'll join you at Will's house."

"Very well, we'll see you later then."

See you soon bye."

She then turned off her phone. Boy, once again it appeared they were well on their way for a good day. She moved to the bathroom and washed her teeth, she then got herself undressed from her pajamas and started filling the tub with water so she could take a bath. While she waited from the bathtub to fill up she noticed her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She locked at it and contemplated her naked body. Her body had changed a lot since the last three years, she thought. She was taller, her breasts were more accentuated, and her curves more subtle, and her tanned skin was a lovely shade of brown, her hair longer the kind of hair were lovers liked to drown their faces in them. She was, for all effects and purposes, no longer a girl but a woman, and a very beautiful woman at that. She smiled at that, and then got inside the warm water of the bathtub, ten seconds later her legs disappeared to give place to her golden tail.

After then minutes of washing up, she got herself from the bathtub and into the towel on the floor were after a few minutes of drying up her tail was replaced by her legs.

She then went to her room were she chose her clothes. She decided to wear her normal purple top, with nothing to cover it up, leaving her arms, shoulders and part of her back exposed, after all it was a pretty hot day. And she chose a pair of blue shorts. She then rearranged her hair to form a pony tail.

She then walked off her room, went downstairs and took breakfast with her father, step mother and little sister.

After wishing them all a good day, with her father reminding her to be careful about how she behaved with Lewis, most the Cleo's frustrations, and to be home at ten.

She got out from her families' house, enjoyed the oceanic breeze and the sun on her face. Then she started walking by the sea towards Will's house.

It took her over half an hour to arrive near it but she finally arrived near it. It was a wooden cabin, suspended over the water by wooden pillars, she liked this house and she knew Will loved the ocean so much that he had decided to live so close near the water.

She went forward, she put her feet on the wooden walkway, which allowed to walk above the water without touching it. She then heard voices talking to each other inside the cabin.

"And this is my collection of sea shells, some of them are from pretty deep areas of the coast."

"Whoa, their beautiful. I've seen some of them at more than 50 meters below the water. How do you reach them?"

"Well Emma. My beloved Bella usually helps me with that."

Cleo was sure Bella was blushing. "Oh stop it Will, you know most of them you manage to grab on your own."

Yeah, but most of them are not deep ones, the credit for them goes to you."

Cleo then heard a sarcastic voice whom she immediately knew who it belonged to. "Yeah, because there is nothing more manly than a guy who collects sea shells."

"Don't be mean Rikki" said Emma.

"Don't worry, hold your horses I'm just kidding."

Cleo smiled, she got to the front door and raised her hand to knock when suddenly something very big and wet, quickly appeared above her left shoulder and before she could react it quickly and swiftly wrapped itself around her mouth. She panicked when she realized the green thing was a huge hand, a green scaly, wet hand with claws. A second hand, this time to her left, came up and wrapped itself around her waist pulling her body against something behind her. Something with hard skin, very tall and wet.

Before she could react, her attacker raised from the walkway threw himself, and Cleo, backwards towards the water, were they feel with a big splash. Cleo suddenly found herself underwater, still being grabbed by her assailant. In only 6 seconds she began to shine and her legs were replace by her orange tail, her clothes disappeared, leaving only her mermaid bra, and her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but yes free and undulating underwater.

Her first sense of surprise vanished, replace by her fight or flight survival instinct. She began struggling against the two arms who her holding her still against her aggressor, like a lover grabbing his beloved. Quickly realizing her opponent was too strong she instead used both her arms to grab the lower arm of her abductor and push herself, with a strong swing of her tail, out of her captor's arms. She then made another swing of her tail, this time to hit her attacker which took the full blow and sank to the bottom where he it the sand. Cleo could not see who had attacked her, due to the sand floating around her attacker, but she didn't intend to stay and find out, she quickly sped up to the surface, where she took a big lump of air. She then looked at Will's cabin and she opened her mouth, about to call her friends for help, when suddenly, once again, her adversary's sprang from underwater and quickly covered her mouth. He then emerged behind and this time his left hand sprang forth to grab both of her arms and pull them underwater, next to her waist. He then released her arms and quickly put his left arm around her so quickly that this time he was holding his arm tight around her waist and both her arms. The attacker then quickly swam, dragging her while she struggled to free herself, under the cabin between the numerous wooden pillars which suspended it. He then pressed himself against one of the pillars and held himself still, holding Cleo tightly and securely in his arms. Cleo heard the sound of the cabin's door open, and then she saw shadows and the feet of her friends walking in the wooden walkway.

Emma spoke. "Didn't you hear a splash?"

Cleo quickly mastered all the air in her lungs and attempted to call for help. But whoever her abductor was, he was very strong. Has soon has he felt the muscles of her mouth contract to make sounds, his right hand squeezed hard on her mouth that she could only manage a very low moan.

Bella: "I did, but I don't see anything."

Rikki answered in a mocking voice. "Maybe it's Cleo, who got such a laugh of her little joke on us yesterday, she decided to do another."

Cleo started to struggle with twice the strength than before, but whoever her kidnapper was he most have had the strength of Hercules, he didn't budge a nudge. The only reaction she got from was he tightening his grip on her. She even tried to free her arms so that she could use them to free herself like before but to no avail, her abductor seemed to have learned his lesson last time and he didn't seem willing to commit the same mistake twice.

"I don't think so." Answered Emma. "Cleo is not the type to keep making jokes."

Will spoke: "Maybe it was just a school of fish, or dolphins jumping."

"Maybe you're right it was probably nothing."

In desperation Cleo tried one last time to call her friends for help, this time she suddenly pushed her head forward, not removing the hand but alleviating it's pressure, and she put much more energy into her call. This time she manage a louder moan, not enough for them to hear but apparently enough to worry her abductor, who quickly pushed her head back until it was pressed right against his torso, he tightened his hold on her mouth. And then he lowered the lower part of her head underwater, putting her mouth underwater while keeping his hand on her mouth, while leaving her nose and eyes above water. Cleo realized the water would prevent from making almost any sound.

She heard Will speak. "Well let's go back inside while we wait for Cleo to show up."

Cleo used the last of the energy that she had to free herself, struggling like a shark in a net; while she saw her friends go back inside the house, oblivious to her situation.

Her hearth sank has the last pair of foot disappeared and the door closed behind them.

Her abductor, then moved his right hand to cover not only her mouth but her nose has well. She felt a great deal of pressure in her head, has the flow of blood and oxygen was cut off, she then realized her abductor was trying to make her sleep. She resisted she even struggled a bit, but it was treated has a minor inconvenience for her captor.

She felt dizzy, very tired, she needed to sleep. She knew she couldn't but there was a part of her who wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. But suddenly sleep seemed very nice, she lowered her closed her eyes and let herself sleep in the arms of her captor.

…

Blender kept putting some more pressure in the mermaid's mouth and nostrils, even after she fell asleep, to make sure she wasn't pretending to be unconscious. After a few second he felt the rhythm of her beating hearth and was satisfied she was asleep. He removed his hand from her mouth and looked at her, looked at her face for the first time at distance he could touch. He moved his hand to remove a lock of stray hair which covered her face and looked at her face. She was so beautiful, so pure, and so peaceful he couldn't resist caressing her face gently with his hand.

He was stuck out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps above him in the human home. He decided it was time to leave. So he gently moved the mermaid to his right arm, where he grabbed her by the waist, then dragged her underwater and began swimming towards the island.

He had to swim slower than usual since he had to use his right arm to keep the mermaid. Even swimming he couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair floated underwater with such grace it made him which to touch it, however he couldn't afford delays. Those of her kind would soon be out looking for her and he had to put her somewhere safe. He had to keep her safe from her companions, at least until it came their time to join her.

He finally arrived at the waterfall, he swam under it and emerged on the other side where the cave opened before him. He moved the mermaid off his right arm, this time he put his left arm under her tail and his right arm under her waists. Then he rose himself from the water, into the cave, steadily and gently carrying his prize in his arms. Has he walked deeper into the cave he looked at her and rejoiced, she was his mate now. Her former puny human mate had been unable to protect her, he hadn't been vigilante for threats or competitors for his mate, and that made him a weak mate and therefore undeserving of having her has mate. While Blender had shown he was strong and cunning enough to take her for himself, females needed a strong mate to protect them and that is why only the strong were allowed to mate among Gillman. She was his now, and he would make sure she would never leave him.

Those were his though has he took her deeper into the cave, where he knew she would stay forever. He arrived at cave's polls, holes of about deep were small holes and fissures in the rock allowed sea water to enter and fill the pool.

Blender jumped with his prize inside, the water was only deep enough to cover his feet. It didn't have enough water to swim but it had enough water to stay wet. And he wanted the mermaid to stay wet, he didn't want her gaining legs and running off.

Satisfied, e gently and carefully laid her in poll water and made sure to put her against the poll's wall in a sitting position so she would be comfortable.

He then raised himself from the pool, looked one last time at her, has she peacefully slept and left, this was starting well.

 **Author's note: Hoped you liked my chapter. Please review, and tell me what you think, your opinions help me continue this story on.**


End file.
